official_rages_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba'al
ABOUT Ba'al is a level 2 character in Rage's Bay 2. He travels throughout every country. HISTORY Ba'al and Bien, two brothers born moments after one another. They were born in a war stricken land, close to Cairo, Egypt. Their village was overrun by hostile forces and they were sold, along with their sisters, to a human trafficker. From years on end, they suffered. Their sisters were abused in front of them as they worked, not being able to do a thing without death. Ba'al and Bien, despite poor conditions, grew to be tall and stocky. If their situation wasn't so pale, they would have been good men. One day, a day before they were being sold for good, Ba'al's love interested was being molested. Pent up rage from the years he has been held captive exploded out and Ba'al beat the man to death. This did not come without consequence; he was beaten half to death afterwards. Bien, knowing his brother needed medical attention elsewhere, took him and ran. They ran through the desert, across an uncountable amount of sand dunes. There, they found something. A cave with a door. When they entered, they found themselves at the Rock of Eternity. The wizard SHAZAM sensed good in Bien and it was agreed that he would receive his power. As the wizard was about to give Bien his power, Ba'al pushed him out of the way and took it. Despite his treachery, Ba'al let his brother live and took him to his sisters. He killed the human traffickers in front of them, not realizing anything in his bloodlust. When he came to, he realized he called everyone who had not ran. That included his love, Mira. Grief stricken, Ba'al flew off and never saw his family again. The story was seventy years ago and Ba'al died, never fully succeeding in his goal. The Egyptian Gods heard his pleas from the afterlife and revived him, granting him powers similar to his ones inherited from the wizard. PERSONALITY Ba'al, although a villain, has a "pure" goal; eliminate corrupt politicians, criminals, and human traffickers. His goal shows its true evil, however, when he also takes out the rich. He believes the rich did nothing to help his family and the others who were bought and sold for a lifetime. Consequently, he sees someone who does not agree with him fully as an enemy. POWERS & ABILITIES • S - Stamina of Shu Superhuman Endurance Self Sustenance • H - Swiftness of Heru Superhuman Speed Superhuman Reflexes Flight • A - Strength of Amon Superhuman Strength • Z - Wisdom of Zehuti Superhuman Knowledge Clairvoyance Hypnosis Omnilinguistics Eidetic Memory • A - Power of Aton Mystical Transformation Physical Enhancement Spell Source Interdimensional Travel Magic Lightning • M - Courage of Mehen Indomitable Will Invulnerability/Immortality Divine Grace Advanced Healing PARAPHERNALIA Ba'al, when in his form granted by the Egyptian gods, takes the name 'Libra.' Libra is Latin for freedom, a term that reminds him of his first life.